P R O M I S E
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Ya, Ichigo. Aku janji akan melindungimu dengan tanganku ini. # Semi-Canon, ChadXIchi # ENJOY!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Chad x Ichigo **

**_Spoiler Warning _: Semi-Canon ( **Potonngan dari Bleach 39, Bleach 40, Bleach 102, Bleach 107******************), _Almost Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't read!_**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**PROMISE

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Yasutora, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara berat dan serak sontak membuat bocah laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berumur sepuluh tahun itu, Yasutora sado, menoleh dan menatap kakeknya.

"Ya, _Abuelo_," jawabnya. Sang Kakek tersenyum.

"Kau tidak memukul orang lagi 'kan, Yasutora?"

Chad diam. Diam yang berarti bahwa tadi dia habis memukul orang yang menganggunya.

"Kau tadi habis memukul orang 'kan, Yasutora?"

Chad mengangguk. Ditundukkan wajahnya, hingga rambut hitam bergelombangnya menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Apa gunanya kau memukul? Melukai orang yang melukaimu," kata Kakek. Air mata meluncur di pipi Chad. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Sang Kakek menghembuskan napas pelan. Dielusnya rambut Chad lembut. "Yasutora…kau kuat. Tubuhmu besar. Karena itu, jadilah orang yang baik hati. Jadilah baik hati melebihi siapapun juga."

"Aku mengerti, _Abuelo_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata cokelat itu sontak terbuka dari tidurnya. Diangkat tubuhnya dari kasurnya. Dua hari yang lalu dia baru sampai di kota ini. Datang dari _Mexico_.

"Aku…bermimpi lagi tentang _Abuelo_," gumamnya dalam hati. Pemuda berumur tigabelas tahun ini kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah SMP. Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya ke sekolah, dia berjalan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chad menatap gedung sekolah didepannya. SMP Mashiba. Salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di kota Karakura. Dilangkahkan kakinya di sekolah barunya itu. Hari ini dia sudah resmi jadi salah satu siswa di sekolah itu.

"Kau murid pindahan itu, kan?" tanya salah satu guru yang tadi membawanya keruang guru.

"Ya." Chad mengangguk.

"Saya wali kelasmu. Namamu…" sang guru melirik kertas ditangannya. "Yasutora Sado?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu ikut saya ke kelas." Chad mengangguk lagi. Kemudian mengekor dibelakang wali kelasnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpasang-pasang mata siswa di kelas dua F itu menatap kearah depan kelas dengan terpana. Chad berdiri di depan kelas itu. Sosok tubuhnya yang besar jelas menarik perhatian penghuni di dalam kelas itu.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu," ucap wali kelasnya. Chad mengangguk. Kemudian menatap wajah-wajah di depannya.

"Nama saya Yasutora Sado. Asalku dari Okinawa. Sebelumnya saya tinggal di _Mexico_. Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Semuanya terkesima. Bukan karena Chad datang dari _Mexico_. Memang itu membuat mereka sedikit kaget. Tapi, ada hal lain. Yaitu, karena tinggi tubuhnya yang sekitar 197 sentimeter itu membuat siapa saja yang melihat jelas bengong. Gila! Ini tinggi anak SMP? Kayaknya sudah kelewat wajar, _euy_!

"Baiklah, Yasutora. Silahkan kau pilih tempat duduk," ujar wali kelasnya.

Chad mengangguk hormat. Kemudian menyapu pandangannya di dalam kelas itu. Dilihatnya banyak para siswa di kelas itu yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang jelas sudah membuatnya terbiasa. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh ke seraut wajah tak acuh. Wajah yang sejak masuk ke dalam kelas ini dilihatnya hanya cuek alias tidak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang gaduh karena kehadirannya. Rambut _orange_-nya yang jabrik. Jelas membuatnya sangat menyolok di kelas itu. Di dasar hatinya berkata bahwa pemuda berambut _orange_ itu bisa menerima kehadirannya. Mungkin…

Chad kemudian berjalan kearah meja kosong di dekat pemuda itu, dan duduk di kursi. Diliriknya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca siang itu sangat cerah. Diantara para pengguna jalan –khususnya yang jalan kaki— ada sesosok tubuh jangkung besar yang berseragam SMP berjalan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Setelah bunyi bel pulang sejam yang lalu, Chad masih berkeliaran hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di kota barunya, Karakura. Lalu-lalang orang yang melewati dirinya menatap dengan kening mengerut. Heran dan bingung. Ini beneran anak SMP, ya? Tinggi banget, _coy_! Apalagi tubuh besarnya itu. Bisa disetarakan dengan para petinju-petinju kelas dunia deh!

Chad hanya diam ditatap seperti itu. Dia sudah biasa ditatap begitu. Jadi sudah nggak peduli alias masa bodoh. Begitu berjalan di salah satu gang. Telinganya tidak salah mendengar ada sebuah perkelahian. Dengan langkah lebar dihampirinya gang itu. Dan terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_, sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa orang yang berseragam sama sepertinya. Chad lama terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Begitu ada seorang yang memukul Ichigo dengan batu yang dipegangnya, Chad refleks mendekat kearah orang yang sudah membuat Ichigo terlentang di lantai gang dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan darah. Dihajarnya orang yang memukul Ichigo sampai tidak berkutik lagi.

Ichigo menatap Chad dengan dua alis terangkat. Tidak disangka dia akan ditolong. Diliriknya papan nama yang tersemat di dada kiri pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

"…Chad?"

Chad menatap Ichigo yang masih terbaring di lantai gang. "…Bukan. Sado," ralatnya.

"Tubuhmu besar juga. Itu seragam sekolahku, kan?" ujar Ichigo. "wajahmu asing."

Chad diam sesaat. Sedikit heran. Perasaan tadi waktu dikelas dia duduk disamping Ichigo. "…Hari ini aku baru pindah di SMP Mashiba…kelas dua F," jelasnya.

Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar, kaget. "SATU ANGKATAN! TEPATNYA, KITA SEKELAS! APA-APAAN, TUH! teriaknya dengan suara melengking. Oh, oke. Ini memang salah satu sifatnya. Ichigo memang nggak bisa mengingat nama dan wajah seseorang dengan sekali lihat.

"Aduduh…ya sudahlah. Gimanapun juga, terima kasih sudah membantu…" ucap Ichigo sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Oi, kau sudah bisa berdiri?" Chad bertanya cemas.

"Ya. Nggak masalah," sahut Ichigo.

Chad _sweatdrop_. Darah yang keluar dari dahi Ichigo jelas saja membuatnya khawatir pada kondisi pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. "…Yang benar? Kau dihajar habis-habisan, kan? Berdarah, tuh."

"Jangan konyol," Ichigo menepuk lengan seragamnya yang kotor. "Kalau mereka nggak pakai batu begitu, pasti aku yang menang."

Chad melirik batu yang lumayan besar di dekat kakinya.

"Mereka kelas tiga? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" diliriknya satu persatu orang-orang yang terbaring pingsan di lantai gang dengan berbagai macam pose.

"Nggak juga. Kalau punya rambut begini, kurang disukai _Senpai_." Ichigo mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Karena yang mencolok pasti dibenci. Hanya itu."

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Chad. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Seolah berbicara hanya melalui tatapan mata.

"…Kau juga begitu, kan?" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Chad merasa ucapan Ichigo yang tadi mengenai telak dihatinya. Sepertinya dia dan Ichigo mempunyai pribadi yang sama.

"Bukan apa-apa," Ichigo menghapus darah di dahinya dengan lengan panjang seragamnya. "Kamu juga mencolok, kan?"

Chad diam. Tidak menyangkal dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo memang benar.

"Nah, ayo pergi, Chad," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Efek pukulan di dahinya tadi masih sedikit terasa.

"Sado. Kamu sempoyongan, tuh." Chad meralat ucapan Ichigo yang memanggil namanya.

"Kamu nggak suka 'Chad'? Keren, kan. Seperti _Dominic Chad_."

"…Nggak tahu. Siapa dia?"

"Kamu nggak tahu! Ichigo sedikit kaget. "Kalau _Chad Smith_?"

"…Nggak tahu. _Eugene chadbour_, aku tahu."

"…Siapa dia?"

Hari itu, dua orang yang berbeda sifatnya. Bertemu. Dan sepertinya persahabatan mulai terlihat diantara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu siswa-siswa di SMP Mashiba dikagetkan dengan keakraban antara murid pindahan –Yasutora Sado— dengan murid yang sering melawan dengan para _Senpai_ –Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo dan Chad melangkah masuk ke dalam area gedung sekolah. Keduanya disambut dengan tatapan kaget tidak percaya, dan lain sebagainya oleh para siswa yang melihat mereka. Bahkan karena ada yang saking kagetnya ternganga menatap kedua siswa itu.

Ichigo dan Chad berusaha untuk masa bodoh dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka itu. Jika diladenin bentar jadi rancu kayaknya. Jadi…dibiarkan saja.

"Istirahat sebentar kita makan diatap ya, Chad?"

"Ya." Chad mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Chad?" sapa Ichigo, begitu dilihatnya sang teman sedang duduk ditepi sungai.

Chad mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo. "…Sado," ralatnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Itu nggak usah dibahas lagi." Ichigo jengah. "Kau ini, untung aku kebetulan ada di dekat sini. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa kamu luka parah!" Ichigo berhenti sejenak. "Kamu 'kan benar-benar kuat, tapi kenapa sama sekali nggak melawan?"

Chad diam. Dipalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"…Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku takkan melayangkan tinju demi diri sendiri. Itu janjiku dengan _Abuelo_," jelasnya sambil memegang rantai yang terkalung dilehernya.

"Abu…apa?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Abuelo_. Artinya kakek." Chad mengulang nama panggilan kakeknya tadi. "Namanya Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa."

Ichigo _sweatdrop_ mendengar nama asing itu. "Orang mana, sih?"

"_Mestizo_. Orang _Mexico_." Chad menatap sungai di depannya. "…Sebelum ke sini, aku tinggal di _Mexico_…"

"Bukannya kamu bilang asalmu dari Okinawa waktu memperkenalkan diri bulan lalu." Ichigo melirik kearah Chad dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku bilang begitu?" sahut Chad.

"Iya!" seru Ichigo. Heran dengan temannya ini. "Ah, sudahlah. Kamu selalu bicara apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu!" Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah Chad. "Kalau begitu, aku takkan mau menolongmu lagi!"

"Ha ha…" Chad tertawa kecil. Dimainkannya rantai koin di lehernya. Membuat Ichigo menoleh dan menatapnya.

"…Ngomong-ngomong. Kamu selalu pakai kalung itu. Itu benda berhargamu?"

Chad diam sesaat. "Hm?" dimainkan lagi kalungnya. "Ya…begitulah. Sangat berharga. Mungkin melebihi nyawaku."

Ichigo menatap kearah lain.

"Sepertinya, itu koin luar negeri." dijatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk disamping kanan Chad. Chad menoleh. "Dari negara mana?" tanyanya.

"_Mexico_."

"Sial." Ichigo berdecak kesal mendengar nama negara itu terus-terusan keluar dari mulut Chad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau berjanji, Chad?"

"Eh?" Chad menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut _orange_ disampingnya. Matahari sore yang terbenam diujung barat. Sinar _jingga_ yang sama seperti warna rambut Ichigo itu, menerpa tubuh keduanya yang berdiri berdampingan menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam itu. Angin lembut menerpa keduanya. Keduanya lama terdiam.

"Kamu tidak perlu memukul orang demi diri sendiri," ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh kearah Chad. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Menatap langit yang mulai gelap karena matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam.

"Sebagai gantinya. Pakai tinjumu untukku. Dan aku…akan pakai tinjukku untukmu. Kalau ada yang ingin kamu lindungi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Biar aku yang melindunginya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa." Ditolehkan kepalany ke samping kanan. Menatap pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu. "Bagaimana?"

Chad diam. Sungguh dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Terharu. Ada yang berjanji dengannya selain _Abuelo_.

"Ya, Ichigo," katanya dengan mantap. Keduanya lalu tersenyum. Matahari tenggelam itu menjadi saksi bisu adanya perjanjian diantara kedua sahabat karib itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya. Ichigo…_

_Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu dengan tanganku ini…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini terinspirasi hampir semua dari komik asli Bleach. Saya hanya iseng pengen buat saja. Lumayan. Senang juga buat genre Friendship kayak begini ^_^)

Dan juga hitung-hitung nambah pengalaman untuk buat Genre bgini :D

Tapi, jalan critanya agak sedikit beda dengan komiknya. Saya juga minta maaf kalau critanya jadi garing karena Saya ubah.

.

Okee~ yang sudah bersedia membaca fic Jeanne ini tolong masukkan kritik dan sarannya, ya?

**Mind review…**


End file.
